Itachi's Life
by Itachi-Tsukuyomi
Summary: Itachi had a different life before he left to join akatsuki
1. The Sealed City: Fuingakure

* * *

I don't own naruto :(

* * *

Sealed City 

"We're all trapped here…why can't we leave?" asked Itachi.  
"Its because I want to make sure that the village stays safe, that's why The Greater Eight Trigrams seal was put on the city gates," said the Fuinkage.  
"Now then, Itachi run home I'm very busy." Itachi sulked that he couldn't leave the village, but just as he was about to leave he heard an ANBU talking to the Fuinkage.  
"Lord Fuinkage, the troops are all ready for the assault, should we start now?" Said the anbu.  
"Yes…tell the troop to meet at the city gates," said the Fuinkage.  
Itachi was a boy of 13 years; he had long jet-black hair, blue eyes, and was very strong. Like most of the people in Fuingakure (The Sealed Village) Itachi had a seal on his neck near his right shoulder. These seals gave the people that wore them extraordinary power. Itachi's seal was the Seal of Twilight; by using it he had the ability to take on the appearance of a wolf that had white markings, but still had the appearance of a human. Itachi was also very skilled in Taijutsu (hand to hand combat), Ninjutsu (Ninja Techniques), and Genjutsu (Illusion techniques). In fact he could use all four of the legendary techniques because he had one of the four legendary seals. Itachi was a curious boy as well, so he listened in on the conversation a bit longer before leaving.  
"Ok so the Hidden Leaf Village does not know of our coming assault?" Said the Fuinkage. Then it hit Itachi; one of his friends that had left the Sealed Village was in The Hidden Leaf Village. He needed to destroy those plans so that his friend would be safe. Acting on impulse he decided to use one of his most powerful Ninjutsus, Amaterasu a jutsu that cast black flames that were hotter than the sun to appear.  
"AMATERASU!" Itachi yelled, a white beam came down and struck the desk of the Fuinkage setting everything ablaze with white flames. Seeing as they were both unconscious and realizing what he had done, he had to hide, but where? The ANBU black ops would be after him and he couldn't go running around…unless he wasn't himself, but someone, or something else. He noticed the Fuinkage regaining his consciousness, Itachi activated his Seal of Twilight and fled from the building, towards the village gate and hid in a tree. He saw the Fuinkage and the whole ANBU black ops squad at the village gate. He needed to hide better; they could spot him in a second if one of them turned their head his way.  
So he thought, "_what would make me invisible, a blanket that blended in with my surroundings? No, it's too easy to figure out. A jutsu? The Peeping Tom jutsu!"_ Yes that was the perfect technique that he could use to spy on them and be a lot safer.  
"Peeping Tom jutsu," Itachi whispered, and just like that he has invisible. Now there was the matter of how he was going to remove the seal from the city gate._  
"Maybe I could use my family's bloodline trait The White Mangenkyo Sharingan"._ Thought Itachi. Itachi's family had a Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) very similar to that of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, but a mixture of both and more powerful. He activated the eye hoping that he could copy the technique.  
"Ok, listen up. Itachi may have found a way out of the city and has probably gone to warn the Hidden Leaf Village, I want all of you to go and bring him back here alive. Now then, time to open the gate…Eight Trigrams 361 palms release!" The Fuinkage struck the gate 361 times and it flew open, the anbu went out of the village and the gate was closed and re-sealed. As soon as the Fuinkage left Itachi leapt down from the tree and used the technique on the gate. It flew open and made a loud slamming sound that alerted the anbu squad Captain who decided to stay behind.  
"WHAT!!!!! I thought you were still unconscious!"  
"Well when you used the shining heaven jutsu I decided to use my Substitution jutsu. The Anbu Squad captain that you thought you had knocked unconscious… was just made out of a log!" Itachi was shocked that he was about to be taken to the Fuinkage, and probably get locked in a cell indefinitely. He had to think Ninjutsu or Taijutsu wouldn't be able to hit an ANBU easily, so all he had left was Genjutsu. Which was still really risky since most Genjutsu could be dispelled, he needed to use a Genjutsu that could not be dispelled. Tsukuyomi, a Genjutsu that required eye contact, but was amazingly powerful. Instead of the illusion causing a fake pain, the pain from this jutsu was real.  
"Tsukuyomi!" said Itachi as he grabbed the Anbu and squeezed his neck forcing his eyes open. A couple seconds later he fell over, the illusion had taken effect. Itachi made his leave and he went deeper into the forest that surrounded the village. He was really tired since both Moon Reader, and Shining Heaven took up a lot of his energy, he needed somewhere to rest. Then he noticed a small hut, it was kind of old and it looked like no one had been there for a while, but still shelter is a shelter and it was a perfect place for him to rest. He entered the hut, and was creeped out by a strange presence that he felt…kind of like he wasn't alone. He found a mat on the floor of the house, and he fell asleep on it. A few hours later he heard a creaking noise, he woke up and saw a man standing in front of him.  
"AHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?!?!?!?! YOU CAN'T JUST SCARE PEOPLE LIKE THAT!!!!"  
"Oh…I'm sorry I scared you. I…I was just going to go to bed when I noticed that there was a man in my bed." Said the Stranger.

"So stranger what is your name?"  
"My name is Chiba, my family used to keep birds and that's why we left the Sealed Village and built our house out here, since no animals are allowed in the village."  
"Hey! Wait a minute how come you didn't freak out when you saw me? I look like a wolf!"  
"Yes I know, its because you bear the Seal of Twilight, as I bear the Seal of Wind."  
"Oh, your from my village…" Itachi just remembered why he had left the Sealed Village  
"How long was I asleep for?" asked Itachi  
"About six hours," said Chiba  
"The attack on the Hidden leaf village must have already begun I have to hurry, thanks for your help Chiba goodbye!"  
"Goodbye…"said Chiba sheepishly. As Itachi ran out of the house he noticed that a big catapult was being hauled from the direction of his village.  
"_Maybe I'm not too late, if I destroy this catapult then I'll have stalled the attack and I'll have more time to get to the village before they do", _Itachi thought. He hopped onto the Catapult ready to use whatever jutsu he needed.  
_ "This thing is too tough to use Ninjutsu on, and Genjutsu won't have any effect, so maybe an extremely strong Taijutsu could pierce its armor!" _Ura Renge, a Taijutsu that requires the user to move at an amazingly fast speed, by using this speed they could greatly improve their strength allowing them to dent or break even the toughest of solids. At that exact moment Itachi's speed increased substantially, if he were to move now he would be moving at the speed of light. Then he began to attack the Catapult, he slammed his feet and fists into the wood and metal of the Catapult. He dented the metal and broke the hardwood boards as if they were twigs. He was about to finish off his Taijutsu with the finishing blow.  
"Ura Renge!" The Catapult was crushed into the ground the anbu pushing it survived and weren't harmed but the catapult was in pieces. Now that it was out of the way he could make his was to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He got to the gate early that morning and snuck into the village he then ran to the anbu headquarters there and warned them of the coming assault.  
"HAHA, your not serious kid, your own village is coming to attack US!"  
"Please you have to believe me, I don't know why they would want to attack you, but they're coming!"  
"You should believe the boy Azuma."  
"Lord Hokage!" gasped Azuma  
"I saw how you demolished the catapult, Itachi where did you learn those techniques?"  
"Well my family taught them to me, Shining Heaven, Moon Reader, Ura Renge: 1000 Strikes of power, and Twilight Rift"  
"Hmm well if the Fuinkage really is going to attack, Itachi…would you like to leave your village and join ours?"  
"Sure!!!!" Itachi was overjoyed at this news, but as he was leaving The Hokage told him that he would have to defeat the Fuinkage in order to defeat his village. This was troubling news that he would have to defeat the most powerful person in his village. All he needed was enough energy to use the Twilight Rift Jutsu; it was a technique that banished the target into a black hole, which sealed them away forever. It was a technique that required that Itachi was in his wolf form and had his White Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel eye active. Itachi slept in a hotel that the Hokage had brought him to, there he went to sleep and returned into his normal human form. The next day he heard the village gates being rammed and as soon as he looked out his window he saw the gate breaking. All of the Village's Anbu and other Ninja were ready to fight when the gate opened…Itachi knew who his opponent was, The Fuinkage. It wouldn't be easy, but all he had to do was sneak up behind him and use the jutsu and the battle between the villages would be over. Just then the gates flung open, he saw the Fuinkage dashing towards the village center, which was where the Hokage was. Itachi stopped him in his tracks.  
"Ok, now your going to realize what you have done. I'm going to make sure that you never attack this place or any other place again!"  
"He he, is that so Itachi? Well you're just a Jonin an Elite Ninja, while I on the other hand. I'm a Kage the most powerful type of Ninja there is! There's no way…" The Fuinkage stopped speaking he could feel that he was being sucked into something.  
"Twilight Rift Jutsu!" yelled Itachi. The Fuinkage was sucked up into a black hole that closed after he had disappeared. When the Ninja from the Sealed Village saw this they left and fled back to their village. Itachi had ended a battle before a war began, but was this truly the end of the anger between the hidden leaf village and the sealed village?


	2. The man of a Million Faces

1

He could never be noticed…he could be anyone. No one was ever able to tell who this man was he always had some kind of mask on. When he had attacked his enemy until they couldn't move anymore he would give them a little "gift" and then mysteriously disappeared. This was the legend of the man of a thousand faces; he had lived in the Village Hidden in the Leaves for forty-eight years. He left after he was caught developing a forbidden jutsu, one that not even the Hokage would dare learn or even utter the name of.

"So what's so bad about this person?" asked Itachi.

"He was my student. He had researched many forbidden jutsu, and dreamed of learning all of the world's jutsu," said the Third Hokage.

"What was his name, or would you rather not say it?"

"Too many horrible memories of that corrupt man fill my mind, even as we speak I feel an uncontrollable disappointment inside of me."

"OK well then I guess I'll leave then, maybe you could teach me some new jutsu tomorrow?" asked Itachi.

"Very well, be at the third training ground at dawn."

Itachi left the Hokage Tower and headed home. He liked his new home; it was much better than his home in Fuingakure. In Konohagakure friendly people surrounded him. One person in particular had been nice to him Naruto Uzumaki, a kid rejected by the village because of a Nine-tailed Fox that most called Kyuubi (meaning Nine-tails). When Itachi had arrived he was adopted by one of the largest and most powerful clans in the village, The Uchiha clan. He now had a little brother named Sasuke, who was twelve.

As Itachi lay in his bed, he began to wonder what was happening at his old village. They probably want him dead for having left. Just then he heard a noise outside his window, he looked and he saw that the sun was starting to rise. He looked for a little bit longer and then saw a man wearing a beige, and black kimono with a large purple bow in the back. He closed his eyes, and rubbed them, but after he opened them back up the man was gone. The sun was beginning to rise; he better get to the third training ground, the Hokage would be there soon.

While he was heading to the training ground he began wondering; _who was that man? Why was he here? Was he a normal villager, or a spy? _The trip had ended fast than he thought; he was there before the Hokage even arrived. A couple minutes later the Hokage appeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Well Itachi, are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Very well, as you know we are a village in the Fire Country, so I'm going to teach you some fire style jutsu."

"Lord Hokage, ever since I started living with the Uchiha's, I've mastered most fire style jutsu."

"That may be so. However I am going to teach you a jutsu that not even the Uchiha know about. Fire Style: Fire Blade," as the Hokage spoke those words a ball of chakra (the energy used to create jutsus) appeared in his hand and almost immediately it was engulfed in red flames. He dashed at an amazing speed and thrust his hand into the trunk of a tree, breaking it into two.

"Isn't that Kakashi's Lightning blade though?"

"Haha, you found me out. I used Lightning blade for my base for the jutsu then I combined fire style with it. There are many more of these "blades" that you can learn, they will also prove to be very useful."

"So, I've been meaning to ask...about this man that was mentioned in legends, because no one knew who he was. Can I ask you a couple questions about him?"

"Sure Itachi, go ahead," the Hokage's voice was low and heavy with sorrow, as memories filled his mind about how he was betrayed by this man.

"What was his name?" asked Itachi

"His name is Orochimaru, I guess you can say that his name also slightly resembled his appearance. His face looked like that of a snake; his eyes were yellow with long black pupils, and he even learned a permanent jutsu...a fairly disgusting one at that, since he can stretch his tongue to infinite lengths."

"What does he look like?"

"I've already told you about his face. He wears a beige, and black kimono with a large purple bow in the back." As soon as Itachi heard those exact words he was shocked. Was the person he saw earlier Orochimaru? Could it possibly be that he has come back to Konoha for some reason?

"Lord Hokage...I,"

"Itachi, please just call me Sarutobi."

"Sarutobi, I think I saw Orochimaru this morning. I saw someone on the roof top beside my house."

"Itachi, it's impossible that Orochimaru is back, he left Konoha and the ANBU would have stopped him." This was hard to believe, because when Orochimaru left Konoha, Sarutobi and two ANBU Black Ops were with him. When they had caught him experimenting on a forbidden jutsu he vanished and the two ANBU were killed as Orochimaru ran off.

"Ummm... excuse me, but are you Itachi?" said a voice coming from the forest.

"Who's there? Show your self!" Sarutobi yelled back.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." A woman came out of the forest, wearing a beige and black kimono, with a large purple bow in the back, she also had long black hair.

"Orochimaru? Is that you?" said Sarutobi still dazed at what was happening.

"Well well, it appears that you've seen through my ruse old man."

"So you've finally mastered that Forbidden Jutsu!"

"WHAT!!! What do you mean forbidden jutsu!?!?!?!?! Who the heck is this!!!!" yelled Itachi.

"Ah, so I see that you have a new pupil, well I guess I should get back to what you were talking about. Yes I have mastered it... Furofushi no Jutsu, The Art of Immortality!" When they heard this they were shocked, they had both heard about this jutsu, and how it allowed someone to switch bodies. This however was amazing...someone had actually done it.

"Well then I guess you'll want to see a face that you can remember?" Orochimaru reached towards his face and he pulled the face he had on right off. Under it was his real face, the face of a man filled with malice and a craving for power.

"What the heck is going on here? IS HE A GUY OR A GIRL???" Itachi yelled, "Oh well, that doesn't matter now. He's err that person is evil and he needs to leave!" Sarutobi noticed that Itachi was planning on fighting Orochimaru, but he knew that Itachi could never actually be able to hold his ground against Orochimaru.

"Itachi...forgive me." Sarutobi tapped Itachi on his head with two fingers and Itachi fell asleep.

"Now then, where were we, Sarutobi-Sensei?"

"Orochimaru, I'm going to make sure that you never come here or terrorize anyone ever again!" Sarutobi clapped his hands together and began to think.

_" First Lord Hokage, Second Lord Hokage, Fourth Lord Hokage... forgive me for having to use this jutsu." _Just as he opened his eyes Orochimaru came dashing at him, Sarutobi quickly dodged it, but Orochimaru turned around, punched him, and sent him flying into a tree. He walked over to his beaten up sensei and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Is that all you've got? You hailed as the Leaf Village's superior shinobi?" Sarutobi began to cry, thinking that this is all his fault, and that he should've killed him that day when he had the chance... but that was then, and now he had a small sliver of hope... the jutsu that the Fourth Hokage used to seal the spirit of the Kyuubi into Naruto.

"Orochimaru..." said Sarutobi with tears streaming down his face, "Orochimaru you're a FOOL!" Sarutobi threw him across the field and prepared to use the jutsu. "I'm going to show you a jutsu that even you do not know about!"

"A jutsu that I don't know about? Well then show it to me!"

"Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!" After a few seconds a giant figure with a white robe appeared behind Sarutobi. He shook with fear, he knew that this jutsu would cost him his soul, but he would be freeing the world of Orochimaru. As the reaper lifted his arm into the air and let a red bead necklace fall around it Sarutobi knew that he couldn't turn back. He dashed at Orochimaru then grabbed him.

"Orochimaru, now you will leave this world forever and no longer torment anyone!" Orochimaru then saw the reaper, reaching his arm into Sarutobi's soul. Just then he felt something, he looked down and saw the arm tearing out his own soul! He had to do something, but all he could do was just stand there and have his soul yanked out slowly.

"Well, Sarutobi-Sensei it appears that you've fallen for another trick." Sarutobi looked at Orochimaru, and then he saw that his body started to turn brown. It was a substitution jutsu! He had just killed himself!

"Well before you die I want you to know that I'm going to leave your friend here with a little gift." Orochimaru clapped his hands together, and then his neck extended so that his head could reach Itachi, when his head got to him he bit Itachi. As Orochimaru's head came back into its place, Itachi's seal of Twilight began to shine. He woke up from the Genjutsu that Sarutobi put on him, but somehow Itachi felt different like there was something about him that had changed.

He saw Sarutobi, leaning over in fatigue; he also saw the reaper behind him. The reaper lifted the blade out of his mouth and held it menacingly in the air, then he saw it...Sarutobi's soul being sucked out of his body. After a few more minutes his soul was still attached to Sarutobi's body but only by a thin line. Then the reaper swung the blade and cut that line, after that he swallowed Sarutobi's soul and then disappeared. Itachi was shocked as he stared at Sarutobi's lifeless body.

"Why did you do this to him!"

"He was merely in my way, however Itachi you I find very interesting...I want to see something, how well you can do against one of the previous Hokages." said Orochimaru in a sinister voice, "Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!" Itachi saw a coffin appear out of the ground with the symbol "ｰ" which means one in Japanese. He saw the cover of the coffin fall down and the First Hokage step out!

"Orochimaru what have you done! You've insulted and manipulated the DEAD!"

"Hehe, this is just a test. I want to see how well you can fight against a former Hokage, for now I'll take my leave." Orochimaru walked over to Sarutobi and his hand began to glow. Then he saw Sarutobi's face was put onto Orochimaru!

"Well Itachi, your people will never find out that Sarutobi was dead, they'll just think that he ran away." With that Orochimaru jumped into the air and disappeared. Itachi heard a sound from behind him, he turned around to see the First Hokage with his hands clasped together.

"Secret Earth Jutsu: Deep Forest Creation!" said the First Hokage. Itachi some how copied the technique, but he didn't know how. The White Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel eye can copy an opponent's jutsu, but it couldn't copy it if a Bloodline limit was involved. Yet he could copy it.

_"What happened to me? Did that bite from Orochimaru change my eyes?" _Itachi wrapped the branches of the trees that were created around the First Hokage. Itachi walked up to him. His eyes were filled with anguish, he could tell that the soul of the First Hokage didn't want to do this, but Orochimaru forced him to do this.

"First Lord Hokage forgive me..." Itachi mumbled, "Sealing Jutsu: Soul replacement." He moved the soul of the First Hokage into a tree that had been created.

Itachi headed home; when he got there he looked in the mirror. He knew that his bloodline limit had been activated, but when he looked at his eyes they looked different kind of like a star. They never had looked like this before, and he felt somehow…different. Neji burst into the room, with his Byakugan activated.  
"Itachi Uchiha, I want to find out which one of our clan's is more powerful."  
"Neji… you know that your eyes are completely different than mine." Itachi stared at Neji. He saw that Neji was shocked, and he seemed to be scared.  
"It…it can't be!!!! The Hoshigan! The eye that can copy limitless jutsus regardless of it's brother, the Sharingan's inability to copy Bloodline Limits!" said Neji, "Well, I have a plan to fight it, come to the village's battle arena now." Leaves swirled around Neji, and he vanished. So that's what his new "eyes" were called…The Hoshigan, which explains it all. Everyone knew what it could do but only the Hyuuga clan knew what it looked like. That explains why Neji was so freaked out, and how he knew what it was right away.  
"This should be an interesting fight…I better get going." Itachi ran to the arena, he saw Neji standing there, waiting for him. This was the perfect time to strike, if he hit him now he'd be incapacitated and wouldn't be able to fight. Itachi took two kunai out of his pocket, and threw them at Neji.  
"Is this your attempt at attacking me Itachi? How pitiful." Neji caught both of them turned around to notice that it wasn't Itachi, but Sakura.  
"Ah good, he doesn't know that its really me in here. I guess it's a good thing that I faked being put under that Genjutsu. This disguise jutsu that Orochimaru used is really useful."  
"Well Sakura, it makes sense that such a dissa…"  
"Neji…you really shouldn't under estimate the power of the Hoshigan. That person over there is nothing more than a mere shadow clone with a copy of Sakura's face on." Itachi helped Neji back to the Hyuuga clan's residence, he laid him on his stomach so that the four wounds in his back wouldn't make him bleed to death.  
--------------------------------------  
"You better not fail me Kabuto, I want him back here."  
"Don't worry Orochimaru, I'll get him back here…then you can use him, maybe this time you'll be able to stay in for a full life-time." Itachi lay in his bed…a strange feeling of dread loomed over him, almost like he was in some sort of danger…


End file.
